Arendelle Asylum
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Welcome to Arendelle Asylum please read and follow the rules as shown. Rule 1: No, contact with the outside will be tolerated. Rule 2: Don't ask why anyone else why they are here, that is there business. Rule 3: Escape is futile, and will be punished if attempted. Please enjoy your stay! Asylum AU with Elsanna goodness, incest, and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Someone please take anything that can be used to write with away from me. I got all these other works that need well work, and I found myself writing this during lunch today. I think I need help with this obsession.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Frozen or any of the other Disney's characters that will be featured.

Warnings: There will be self harm, incest, and other stuff people might find offensive. This is also a modern day AU, with powers and they are sister's. Rating might change. Yep, that should be it, enjoy.

* * *

There is place high in the mountains where people never go unless they sent there for reason's unknown. It is a palace some say made from ice others say from the stone of the rocks. The people who live there are presumed strange, monster's banished by society for they did not fit the standards of living a normal life. These were just rumors that were whispered by the folks of the small town that looked under the shadow of the mountain. Very few people knew the truth, even fewer have lived to tell the outside world what lies behind the walls of The Arendelle Asylum.

Sirens blared as they approached the building, news reporters were already scene camera focused on the pacing figure upon the roof. Anna Daniels stood on the edge decided whether or not to make the jump. Her whole felt like it was full of lies, nothing her parents ever told her made any sense. She asked them time and time again about certain aspects of her life, and their answers never sufficed her mind. Anna toyed with the single white streak in her hair the catalyst to her pain, an anxieties. Holding it in a firm grasp she said under breath, "This is all your fault."

Letting it go her fiery red hair blew in the wind. Glancing down she watched the firefighters bring out the net thing. Anna had no idea what the damn thing was called nor did she care. She was still deciding on her fate. She weighed her option, "If I jump then, my questions will never be answers. Yet, if I don't I know they will send me off that boarding school thing they keep pushing on me." Taking another look down below her eyes meeting the camera. "Besides it's not like I can sneak off since my face has been plastered all over the damn news," she growled. Throwing her hand up in the air in frustration, "Why can't this be so much easier. Fine, you win life, I'll come down."

Backing away from the ledge she felt her foot slip out from underneath. Screams echoed below her, as Anna hung gripping upon the gutter for dear life. The chilling air began to numb her legs, and fingers after a few minutes. She could hear the roof door open, shouts, and running. The pain though felt like tiny needles. Anna could feel her strength fading, and the next thing she knew she was falling down to earth. One thought came to mind before the darkness became her shroud. Why do I feel so cold?

* * *

The soft patter of tiny feet ran down the hall as the owner tried to be quite as a mouse. Walking though in the dead of night proved to be a hazardous venture for a clumsily little girl. The spunky little redhead hit the suit of armor in the hall receiving a loud clank in responds. "Sorry, Lancelot," the girl whispered. The girl stood in front of a door, she knocked and waited bouncing the balls of her feet. For some reason the door brought her so much joy.

Slowly the door opened and a head poked out revealing a girl a little bigger than her, with blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. The redhead, wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement.

The girl simply nodded grabbing Anna's hand, and nodded. She hardly ever talked much, but Anna just loved her company. Looping her arm through the others the two girls skipped down the hall towards the ballroom. Once arriving Anna jumped around chanting, "Do the magic, do the magic."

From the other girl's hand snow formed, and tossed it into the air. Anna danced around under the falling snow. Once it had covered the ballroom floor by a couple of inches the two began to form balls for their snowman. Anna had rolled out the bottom one, the girl stack on the second, and they both made the small one together. Their fingers grazed each other's, and Anna shivered a little at the contact. She laughed though, gaining a cute bell like laugh from the other. With a stolen carrot for a nose, two sticks were set for arms, and two fallen buttons for eyes they gazed upon their creation.

Grabbing the arms the girl said in a deep voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Anna hugged the snowman smiling at the girl with complete admiration. A few seconds later Anna removed herself from Olaf. "Alright, we have a record to break!"

Standing at the top of the slide Anna jumped, coming to the end she flew through the air soaring like bird. Another snow slide caught as the girl with the icy powers worked hard to continue to catch her sister. Each one got taller, and faster, "Anna," she called, "Slow down."

Anna though having too much did not seem to have heard the warning. Anna flying through the air the blonde tried to make one to catch the girl, but her foot slipped upon the ice. Instead the icy blast hit Anna upon the head turning a strand of her hair white, and knocking her out cold.

* * *

Anna woke up from the darkness her eyes fluttered opened seeing a man in white. "Ah, she lives," the man said.

"W-Where a-am I?" she asked, blinded by the harsh light.

"In a hospital, dear, you attempted suicide."

"I remember that," Anna sighed annoyed.

"Anna," a voice cried.

She looked up seeing her mother and father. Tears streaming down her face while her father only shook his head disappointed. "Great, boarding school here I come," Anna grumbled, falling back on to the hospital bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much going on here, but I wanted to get pasted the whole leading up to the asylum scene. I just want to say also that some Disney characters will be orderlies while other will be patients. I also suck at writing Scottish accents, and sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Frozen or any of the other Disney's characters that will be featured.

Warnings: There will be self harm, incest, and other stuff people might find offensive. This is also a modern day AU, with powers and they are sister's. Rating may change for future chapters.

* * *

Anna paced the empty room for what seemed like the hundredth time wringing her hands, or running them though her hair revealing her nervousness. "I can't believe this is happening. All because I went to an extreme to get simple answers." Stopping she decided to try the door again even though deep in her mind she knew it was a useless. Anna jiggled the knob finding it locked due to the dead bolt and the padlock on the other side. In her rage she pounded right fist against the door yelling, "This is imprisonment and child abuse." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slide down the door. The memory of last night flitted to the forefront of her mind causing her more pain.

* * *

After returning from the hospital, Anna stormed up the stairs refusing to speak to the parents. There was no point in her mind for after thirteen years of the same shit Anna had given up. Years of lies, and seeing them using a false façade of sweet innocent smiles. It disgusted Anna. Reaching the top of the steps Anna stole a quick glance at the door that always compelled her. It as a simple white door stuck out from the dark brown walls, and beige carpet. The reason that it caused Anna to pause was not the color, but the nature of the door itself. On the outside there was a deadbolt lock, and padlock that her father had the key to. As a child Anna would knock to see if anyone would answer, but no one ever did. The innate curiosity of the mysterious door faded over time like her pleas. Suddenly though the childish wonder returned and Anna felt compelled to try it just once more. However, she waved it off and went to the end of the hall where her room lay. Slamming the door behind her, Anna flopped on her bed face down to muffle her scream into the pillow. She yawned still tired from the shit load of painkillers for her left wrist.

Rubbing it, her father's harsh words echoed in her ear, "A sprain wrist is going to be the least of your problems."

Anna had passed out for a few hours for the sound of arguing woke her up from a dreamless sleep. "Maybe, we should just tell her the truth," a pleading voice suggested.

"Are you insane, Mary," she heard her father shout. "She is unstable. Besides the truth is too far gone."

Anna left her bed avoiding applying too much weight on the floor boards that creak. Pressing her ear to it she heard more. "But to do this to Anna would be insane as well."

"She is beyond our help, this is the only way."

"I can't go through this not," soft sobs continued, "not again."

"We have no choice, darling. There is not enough time in the day or energy in us to watch her twenty-four seven. I'll make the call, and you do the deed."

"No," Mary cried out, "I'll make the call, you do it."

"Fine," Clive grunted in fury, "Just like the last time, you are weak."

Leaning back Anna did not know what exactly to think. _Again, what __d__o they mean by again? _

The door opened and her father walked in a stern voice he said, "Pack your bags, you are leaveing first thing in the morning."

"Why can't I just leave now?" she asked, trying to act brave.

"Anna, this is for your own good," Clive growled, "You will thank us for this later. Now pack your stuff."

"No, I refuse. Why can't you tell me what happened. All I wish to know is why can't I remember past the age of six.

Her father clenched his fist. The vein in his neck was beginning to throb reveling his irritation. His face turned red in sheer angry over his daughter's disobedience. "I said pack your stuff up, now," he ordered, punching the wall.

Fear stopped Anna in her tracks. Her voice lost to the rage filled air. Those teal eyes wide in terror. She had never seen her father this man before. Swallowing back the lump in her throat Anna nodded grabbing her school bag. "Yes, father," she said, her voice cracking.

A few minutes later Anna managed to pack a single bag. "Good girl, now follow me," his tone softened, but it was still an order. He marched her down the hall, and stopped in front of the white door. Unlocking both the padlock, and the deadbolt he said, "In."

Anna took a step back gripping her bag ready to bolt out the door. However, her only exit blocked by her mother, and jumping over the banister would only cause her more harm. Letting out a long sigh signaling her surrendering to their whims. She went into the room, and after two steps in the door closed behind her, and the sounds of the locks informed her, she was trapped.

* * *

The morning rose, Anna had no idea what the time of day was through in the windowless room. The strawberry blonde yawned from lack of sleep. Her mind reeling with thoughts of what exactly going to happen to her. Amongst the chaotic rambles of her mind there was one thought that taken root: whose room was this?

After her Ipod died, Anna had to find some sort of means of entertainment. Which lead her to explore the empty room. She did manage to find one thing in the closet a doll that was hidden in the far back corner. It had a single white braid draped over the right shoulder, blue button eyes, and a black and blue dress. Running a hand over the yarn hair Anna furrowed her brow perplexed by toy. Turning it in her hands golden thread on the back spelled out a name. "Elsa?" she asked, furthering her confusion. "I don't remember having a doll or even liking them. I had my nose so far up my gameboy, it wasn't even funny," she laughed. "Well, then Elsa it's just you and me now, I guess." Her smile faded as she hugged the doll close to her chest. Just the feeling of being alone made Anna want to cry.

The sudden click of the locks caused Anna to jump. She shoved Elsa into the bag. The door opened and two people entered both wore gray shirts and pants, embroidered with light blue, and two letter A's stitched on to the right breast pocket. The first a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He kind of reminder her of gruff mountain men that rumored to live in the hills, and ate tree bark. Well, that the impression Anna got off of him. The other a woman with a tangled mess of red curls, blue eyes, and freckles like Anna across her face. The man crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed upon Anna, "What do you think Merdia straitjacket of the reindeer tranquilizers?"

Anna gulped.

"Christopher, you're scaring the lass," the redhead scolded, but playfully nudged him in the sides.

"Merida, it's Kristoff. And I'm only joking with you. So, Anna you ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asked the daunting question.

The two exchanged soulful glances. Merida spoke first, "Arendelle Asylum."

Anna felt her blood run cold. "The place in the mountain for crazy people?"

"Aye," the redhead answered.

"No," Anna argued, "I am not crazy."

A few seconds of silence went by and the two actually wanted to agree with the strawberry blonde. "Anna," her father yelled. "This is not for discussion. Go, with these nice people. They will help you get better, and over this imaginary obsession. They will cure you."

All her fear disappeared at those words. "Cure me, cure me? Of what wanting answers. I am not the sick one, you and mom are. You two assholes act like everything is all sunshine's, rainbows, and fucking unicorns. You've never once acknowledge the fact that I'm suffering. I've been tossed into the shadows to deal with my problems, while you act like everything in the world is great." Anna paused for a second to catch her breath. At that moment it dawned on her, there was no one for her to actually confine in to express her problems. Picking up her bag she said, "I'm going with them, but not to be 'cured', nope. I'm only leaving to find someone who actually might listen and care." With nothing left to say Anna stormed out of the room. Merida followed in case she tried to run away

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head, "She's a feisty little devil isn't she?"

Clive remand speechless by his daughters outburst.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps Mary gave Anna. She was usually one to recuperate, but this time Anna was stiff. "Anna I just want you to know that I lo-"

Shoving her off Anna muttered, "Save your tears for someone who cares."

Once outside the door in the warm air all of her confidence vanished, and she became a mess once again. A soft hand was placed upon her shoulder. "Ready to get going?" Kristoff asked dryly.

Seeing the road only a few feet way Anna made her choice gripping her bag tighter.

Anna struggled against the leather strap that bound her to the seat in the back of the sled. She tried to run the first chance she got as the threesome neared the sled. Kristoff through grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. So, there the strawberry blonde girl sat arms over her chest sticking her lip out in a pout for being defeated. Her eyes focused upon the large animal that pulled their mode of transportation: a reindeer. Sven was the name the blonde guy gave him and as the two shared a carrot before departing. Sven took the first bite leaving a large glob of saliva on the end, then Kristoff took a bite. Merida grimaced with disgust at the act, while Anna was unsure what to think.

They were off on the side of the road, Anna would have probably ducked down or attempted to hide, but she had simply accepted this was happening. Sven turned off the road and onto a snowy path towards the forbidden mountain. As the journey continued the path grew steeper, and the cold made itself known. The once warm air of spring was all but gone swallowed by the freezing beast. Chills began to run Anna's spine, her teeth began to chatter. The sharp icy wind cut through her like knife. Anna rubbed her arms to maintain a sense of warmth, but that proved to be worthless. Merida turned seeing Anna's pain. "There is a blanket if you want it," she offered.

Anna refused, despite the icy daggers cutting her cheeks she wanted to keep her mind off the cold unknown that lay ahead. However, that meant leaving her to think about her life, or even worse her parents banishing her. The orderlies spent the time talking, and they seemed immune to the dropping temperatures. Anna rolled her eyes and decided to focus on the scene around her, only to see the color drowned white.

The minutes that passed by felt like hours as Sven climbed up the Northern Mountain. With each step he took the snow got deeper, and the air thinner. They were ridding through dense woods, and she could hear the sounds of wolves just off the trail. She cracked a smile thinking of a song she heard a few days back the line echoed in her ear, _a kingdom of isolation and it looks I'm the queen. _The wind had died down for a few seconds allowing Anna to breathe without it feeling like a stab in the heart. The haunting chill still had its capture upon the air. The sled stopped abruptly. "'Kay, we have to stop and walk the rest of the way," Kristoff informed.

"Walk?" Anna asked, as she formidable mountain.

"It's just a hop, skip, and a jump over that hill," he pointed at the jagged rocks, "and up a small flight of stairs. You girls go on ahead I got put Sven back." Leading the reindeer away Anna glanced up seeing nothing but snow. The clouds had moved on no longer casting a gray gloom over the land, but the sun cascading upon the white snow greeted a blinding effect. Walking along the narrow trying to follow the redhead Anna happened to kick a rock causing it to fall down the chasm into the fog. Even though it disappeared she could still hear it hit the mountains face.

"That is a long down," she gulped.

"Makes running away that much harder," Merida pointed out.

_No wonder they find restraining __redundant.__ If you don't fall off the cliff, the wolves might eat you, get lost in that maze of a forest, and not to mention the fear of freezing to death. _Arriving at a staircase that blended into the landscape. Anna glanced noticing that some vanished in the clouds formed from the thick atmosphere. If it were under different circumstances Anna would have presumed to be a stairway to heaven. However, in her eyes it was an entrance to hell at the edge of the world.

Merida went on ahead climbing upon the snow. Anna hesitantly placed her foot froward unsure if she would be safe or wind up falling to her death. Tapping the area she found the solid step. A sigh of relief would have passed her lips, but she still had more of this forsaken journey to partake. With each step up she took an unknown gray shape began to manifest itself in her sight. Halfway up Anna could see that it was a building made of large stone bricks. It reminded of her a castle with complete with turrets. Though not the kind that one would find a princess in, no this was like the villain's lair. Anna actually expected a bolt of lightning to flash. As Anna gazed the more the ominous the exterior became once she spotted the iron bars upon darken windows.

Her focus upon the two large door ahead she did not see the arm in front of her. Hitting it Anna fell to the snow. "Hold up their lass, you have to read the rules first."

_Oh, great rules._ Anna took notice of the sign to the right of door gold letters stood out against the light gray sign. Welcome to Arendelle Asylum please read and follow the rules as shown. Rule 1: No contact with the outside world will be tolerated. Rule 2: Don't ask why anyone else why they are here that is their business. Rule 3: Escape is futile, and will be punished if attempted.

Brushing the snow off her freezing self Anna grimaced as her eyes lingered on the third rule. It left a bad taste in the back of her throat. A sudden light blinded her eyes as the door opened a warm wind hit her face in a welcoming matter. She took one last glance down the mountain where her life used to be. _There is nothing for you to go back Anna, so just jump into the fire. _With that final thought Anna walked into the light, and the doors closed sealing her fate.


End file.
